


TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT.

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Alec is figthing demons instead of partying with his boyfriend.He had planned this night as the special one, but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everybody! I wanted to post something fluffy and tender, as a special treat to you all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story about how Malec would spend their first NYE together!

Demons don’t rest. Never. They don’t care either whether your magical boyfriend had spent weeks preparing a mundane party for his friends or not. 

Alec didn’t care about mundane parties, actually. Shadowhunters don’t celebrate many along the year, just a few specific ones, inherent to their race. Alec didn’t care much for these ones either.

In fact, Alec hated parties. Mundane parties above all. They were noisy, fuzzy, and have mundane people. A lot of them. Plus, most of them ended drunk.

But for Magnus, he was willing to attend to one of these parties.

Too bad that a horde of mantid demons had breached the gap between worlds the same night that Alec and his siblings had been invited to Magnus’ party to celebrate the mundane New Year Eve.

Alec didn’t regret not being able to attend the party, but he knew that Magnus would be disappointed for not having his new boyfriend along his side. Alec was sure that Magnus wanted to introduce him to a selected people of his like. Again, not Alec’s way of enjoying a night with his boyfriend, but oh, the things one does for love.

Because yes, even though they hadn’t still said the L-word, Alec loved Magnus. There was no hiding the fact that his heart raced every time he thought about Magnus; that his breathing accelerated when he heard Magnus talk, that velvety voice of his seeping through Alec’s skin until it reached the young warrior’s bones and turned them into wax; that his thoughts at night were so filled with Magnus’ movements, Magnus’ laugh, Magnus’ patience, that he could barely focus on anything else.

Which was exactly what he didn’t need at that moment, he thought, cutting through a mantid’s head with his seraph blade, the monsters too close for him to use his preferred bow.

They were doing well, his siblings and him, and a small group of other shadowhunters. Even that annoying red-haired and the even more annoying friend of hers, the vampire, were keeping their ground, slowly getting rid of the demons.

So slowly, however, that when they finally finished the whole attacking horde, it was almost 4 am. At some point in the night, they all heard the fireworks and the music that a frozen wind sent their way; it must have been midnight then.

And all of them were covered in that disgusting ichor that ate the fabric of their gear. Thankfully, Clary had created a rune to protect the shadowhunters’ skin from that corrosive fluid.

So, besides some slashes and bruises, the band of warriors was quite unharmed. 

Sometimes, even Alec had to agree that Clary was pretty useful. He held his left hand to help her get up from the floor, where she had to duck in order to avoid being skewered by one of the monsters before she had finally achieved in killing it. 

“Great job,” he said, watching her with his grave, big, hazel eyes.

“Thank you.” Clary took his hand, surprisingly. She had never let anyone help her get up before, not even Jace, who was still surveying their surrounding, in case one of the demons was hiding.

Alec helped her up, with a little smile. Clary smiled back, more widely.

Maybe they both could have some kind of friendship, after all. 

Because, after all, she had been key in Jace’s rescue. And Alec would never forget that, thanks to her, he had his paratabai back.

His other half was still alive. And kicking the ass of the last demons, hidden behind a huge container, as he has always done, Alec saw, grinning now.

“Ok, is everybody fine?” He asked aloud. He counted his crew, and nodded. “Then I want every one of you back at the Institute. Have a shower and sleep for some hours. We’ll meet together tomorrow at 10.” He ordered, but there was no sternness in his voice, just exhaustion. “And one last thing. Good job, guys!”

“Good job? Really?” Simon asked, grinning and showing those spectacular fangs he still wasn’t used to hide. “Even me?”

“You killed what? Seven demons? And you didn’t even have a seraph blade. So yes, you did good, Simon.”

“Wow. You managed to count my kills? Awesome! How did you…?”

Clary, seeing Alec’s embarrassed face, put softly a hand on her friend’s arm, to hush him.

“Simon, why don’t you go home and take a shower? I couldn’t use my ichor protecting rune on you, and some has touched your skin. I know it can regenerate, but…”

Simon looked at his arm, dumbfounded, and nodded vigorously. 

“See you tomorrow, guys. And… Happy New Year!”

And he vanished from their view.

The vampire was mastering his new powers pretty well, Alec thought, pensively.

He glanced at his siblings. Jace had an arm around Clary’s shoulders; thanks to the angel that they had clarified their sibling/non-sibling issue, and now they could show their attraction towards each other without regrets. 

And he knew they had their own plans for the night.

“Ok then. You three go back and have some rest. I’ll fill the mission report in and…”

Izzy, the powerful, caring Isabelle, cut him dry.

“Didn’t you have a party to attend to, big bro?”

Alec looked at her, taken aback.

“Errr… I don’t think there’s a party anymore. It’s late.”

“Oh, Alec, haven’t you ever heard of Magnus’ parties? They could last for days!” Izzy chuckled.

Her brother dropped his gaze. There were still so many things he didn’t know about his boyfriend!

His boyfriend.

__

His boyfriend.

__

The word still sounded weird to his ears. But it was good weird. Alec felt his heart swell with love.

“Why don’t you go to his loft and see what’s going on there?” Izzy urged him, smiling fondly. “I’ll fill the report in. And I’ll cover for you if mother asks, don’t worry. You also deserve a break.”

Alec grinned then.

There was nothing that he wanted more than to see Magnus.

“Thank you, sis. I owe you! I would hug you right now, but I’m covered in this goof…”

“No more than I am!” Izzy threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. “Go see your boyfriend, Alec! But…” She stepped apart a little and looked at him, frowning.

“But what?” Alec got nervous. 

“You should consider having a shower yourself first. You stink, big bro!” Izzy laughed hard, seeing the doubt in his stained face.

“No more than you then.” He punched her softly on her arm, grinning.

 

*********

 

The loft was strangely silent and dark. And it was clean.

No one would have guessed that one of the fabulous parties had taken place there.

But what had Alec more intrigued, if not worried, was the absence of his owner.

“Magnus?” He called out, leaving his leather jacket on the coat rack at the entrance. He had used his own key, the one that Magnus had given him during their third date.

Alec had never received a better gift in his whole life. 

He had used it since then, but Magnus was usually there.

But now, the loft seemed empty and cold. Not really cold, the temperature was perfect, thanks to Magnus’ magic. 

But it did feel cold. Without Magnus, the loft had no warmth. No life.

“Magnus!” Alec called out louder, his anxiety going a notch up.

The door to the balcony slid open silently, for his surprise, and he could see Magnus out there, leaning on the balustrade.

“Alexander!” Magnus grinned, turning towards him and opening his arms wide. He had an unfinished blue cocktail in his hand. His tunic had the same electric blue tone, and the tips of his hair were sporting the same tinge of blue.

Clearly, Magnus knew that blue was Alec’s favorite color. 

And he looked so damned good in it.

Alec grinned back, relieved, and went to him. To his inviting arms, his intoxicating scent and his delighted smile. 

To his love.

Suddenly, the loft seemed warm again.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I knew you wanted me here, at your party…” He mumbled, his neck bent to hide in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“It’s alright, Alexander. After all, you were saving the world. Again. It’s not as if you didn’t like to be here.”

Alec held him tight, his actions betraying his thoughts.

Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, right, I do know you didn’t want to be at my party, darling.” He said, with that silky voice of his soothing Alec’s agitated mind, his hands petting Alec’s back. “As I know that you would have been here anyway. Because I had asked you to, and you are too nice to me.”

Alec lifted his head from his, actually, uncomfortable position (damned height difference), and glanced down at him, bashfully.

“No, Magnus, I’m not. You are the nice one here. I just… I’m just trying to live up to your expectations.”

Magnus took his face between the palms of his hands. They were slightly cold. From the drink, maybe?

“Alexander.” He breathed, “I don’t have expectations with you, my dear. You know I like you as you are. I wouldn’t ask for anything that I knew you would hate or regret doing. You know that, don’t you.”

Alec nodded, swallowing.

“I know, Magnus. It’s just that… you have been working so hard for the party, and you want me here, and… sometimes I think that I can’t be what you would want me to, and…”

Magnus hushed him. With a kiss. Feathery and slow and soft and caring. And he didn’t break the kiss until he felt Alex relax into it. 

Then, he took his young and conflicted boyfriend by the hand and dragged him into the living-room, the cocktail floating in the air behind him. He made Alec sit on the huge couch and caressed his cheeks.

And he sniffed.

“Alexander, have you been hurt? You smell like blood, darling!” Magnus asked, worried, raking his boyfriend’s body with his eyes, and this time not in a lustful manner.

Alec shrugged. 

“One of those mantids demons scratched my arm. I put an irazte, it will heal.”

“Hum. Let me see.” He went directly to the wounded arm, probably guided by the smell of blood.

“It’s near the shoulder.” Alec informed him, batting his hands away, but without any heat. “Don’t worry, Magnus, it’s nothing.”

“No demon should be allowed to put his hands, or legs for that matter, on my boyfriend! Except me, of course.” He winked at Alec, watching that wonderful blush that covered Alec’s complexion every time he made an innuendo or he got a compliment.

He could do both forever, Magnus thought. Just to see him blush.

But right now, he needed to take care of his young shadowhunter.

His.

There were moments when Magnus found hard to believe that this powerful, fierce, driven warrior was his.

__

His Alexander. 

__

A small, secret smile crossed Magnus’ lips every time he thought of that.

“Come on, Alexander!” He told him, leaning in, the teasing in his voice clear. "Let me have a look at yours, and I let you have a look at mine."

Alec opened his eyes painfully wide, his blush extending towards his neck and collarbone, his mouth agape.

Then he frowned, but his lips spread into a smile.

"There must be another way for you to ask me to take my shirt off, without me being hurt by a demon." He muttered, still smiling, and took the clothing off.

Magnus would never get tired of watching Alec shirtless. Since that moment when he caught him unaware, punching that bag at the Institute, blowing some steam off due to the knowledge that his parents had been friends and acolytes with Valentine.

But that slash oozing black liquid was enough to make him forget about his boyfriend hotness, and focus in healing him. The disgusting fluid had already soaked the bandage and stained the sleeve of the shirt.

Alec looked at it, frowning. 

"I didn't realize it was that bad." He mused, his eyes a bit glazed and unfocused. "I thought the irazte would heal it…"

"Alexander, look at me." Magnus ordered, and the young man complied without questioning. Magnus searched his pupils and saw what he feared.

The poison was already in Alec's blood stream.

He wished Cat was there with them, but she was in India, helping a nursery in Mumbai with an outbreak of malaria.

He would have to handle the issue by himself.

"Alexander, I'm going to use my magic on you." He said, lowering his voice and cradling his young boyfriend's face again with his hand. "I know you don't approve of that but…"

"Magnus. It's you. Of course that I approve!" Alec dropped his gaze, ashamed. "That time… at the Institute…"

"Yes, darling?" Magnus straddled him with infinite care. There was nothing sensual in his movements now.

Only the greatest tenderness.

"I was being stupid. And stubborn. And…" Alec stuttered. Magnus didn't know whether the heat he was exuding was due to a fever caused by the poison or to the boiling point his blushing was reaching.

He set his hand over the wound and, while waiting for Alec to continue, sent his magic to destroy the poison. 

Alec shuddered at the feeling. It was as if a frosted knife was rasping through his veins, leaving him breathless.

"What else were you being, Alexander?" Magnus asked finally, his voice a low murmur full of promises and warmth, to distract him from the pain.

"I was…" He gasped, but forced himself to continue. "I was afraid."

"Why on Earth would you be afraid of me, Alexander?" The poison was resisting his magic. He sent a more powerful wave, and Alec trembled, holding his pain tight.

"I wasn't afraid of you, Magnus. I knew… even then I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Alec closed his eyes and grunted.

Magnus' free hand touched his cheek, and the shadowhunter opened his eyes to find the warlock's cat eyes fixed on him, brimming with tenderness, the hand on his face hot and rimmed with light blue sparks that seemed to get into Alec's head.

"What were you afraid of, my dear?" Magnus' smile was sweet and playful at the same time.

Alec rested his face on Magnus' palm, eyes half-closed. The mixture between the heat on his skin and the cold in his veins were overwhelming. But Magnus' touch made everything much more bearable.

"I was afraid of myself. Of what I was feeling for you. Things that I shouldn't feel. Things that I have always been told they were forbidden." He swallowed, shivering so lightly. "I was afraid that you would make me break all the rules."

"And did I?" Magnus chuckled, his hand steady over Alec's wound, his magic fighting hard the poison in his boyfriend's body.

"You did. I did. We broke all the rules, didn't we." Alec grinned, opening his eyes, clear and focused now.

The magic won.

"Yes, we did." Magnus grinned too, and he dropped his healing arm, the exhaustion washing over him like a tsunami.

Alec put his arms around the warlock's torso and hugged him tight.

"You saved me. Then and now. Thank you."

"I always will, Alexander." Magnus sighed happily in his young shadowhunter's arms, resting his head on that chest he found more comfortable than any pillow in the world. "I always will."

But if Magnus was something, being a perfect connoisseur of the human mind was one of them. And shadowhunters were part human.

"There's still something nagging you, my dear."

Alec hummed noncommittally.

"Talk to me, Alexander." He looked up and disengaged from his arms. "Please."

Magnus saying please was Alec's undoing. The High Warlock of Brooklyn asking him like that? There was no way Alec could deny him anything.

"I was hoping that… after the party was over… you know…"

Magnus usually loved when Alec stammered like the blushing virgin that he still was (despite the make-out sessions they had had), but right now he was too tired. It was too late in the night (or too early in the morning?), he had used much of his magic in healing Alec, and wanted to go to bed. If possible, with Alec by his side. 

He would even let him keep his virginity.

Magnus took his forgotten cocktail from the low table in front of them and, sitting next to to Alec, finished his drink.

"No, Alexander, I don't know. Usually, I'd love a guessing game, dear, but the day has been too long already. So, tell me what your hopes were or let me take you to bed. Just for sleeping, I promise."

Alec smiled, shyly.

"That's what I meant. You see, I was hoping that, since you were you so excited about this New Year stuff…" He inhaled deep. "… that tonight would be the night."

"The night?" Magnus frowned, confused.

"Yeah. THE night. Where you and me… I've kept you waiting, and you've been so patient with me…" Alec intertwined his own fingers, his gaze fixed on them.

Magnus opened his eyes wide, his need for sleeping vanished.

"Oh, darling!" He captured one of Alec's hand in his. "I don't want you to do this because you think I'm tired of waiting. I'm not. I'll wait until you are ready for as much time as you need. Come here, you Bigfoot of a man."

He urged Alec to throw his long legs over his own, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's naked chest.

"Magnus!" Alec protested, fighting a giggle. "I'm not a Bigfoot!"

"Aren't you? Have you seen how long your feet are?" The warlock huffed. "And do you know what they say about long feet?" He smirked, delighted to see Alec's flushing again.

"Ok. But I'm not that hairy!" Alec spurted.

"Only in the right places, Alexander." Magnus played with his boyfriend's chest hair, grinning widely.

Alec hid his burning face again in the crook of the warlock's neck.

"That's what I wanted you to find out. Tonight." He mused bravely.

Magnus pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"We have the rest of our lives to find things out about us, darling." He stated, caressing the runed, scarred back of his Alexander.

"Yes, but…"

"No but, my dear. We are exhausted, and we need to rest. Will you come to bed with me?"

Alec nodded, but settled his head more comfortably on his boyfriend's chest.

"Don't you sleep on me, Alexander. I doubt I have magic or strength left enough to take you to the bedroom right now!" Magnus laughed.

Alec stared at him then. Magnus' laugh was one of the most marvelous things he had beheld in the world. Careless, happy. Free.

It made Alec want to laugh too. So he laughed.

Except his little brother Max, nobody else had ever made him laugh like Magnus did. Or feel.

Careless, happy. Free.

"Let's go to bed, darling." Magnus let him go, reluctantly, his lips still smiling.

The young shadowhunter nodded again, getting to his feet.

"Oh, and Magnus…"

"Yes, darling?"

"Happy New Year. I love you." He blurted. Yes, careless he felt. And happy. And free enough to say it.

Magnus blinked at him, speechless for some seconds.

"Come again, darling?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"I love you. Not because you can heal me or you can kiss me senseless… " He said hurriedly, afraid of having made the wrong step.

Magnus lifted a ringed finger to his lips, to hush him delicately. His eyes seemed dangerously wet.

"I love you too, Alexander."

Alec grabbed him by his waist and pressed him to his own body, kissing him hungrily. Melting in the heat that was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Fusing with the soul of his chosen partner in life. Matching his heart beat to the immortal heart of Magnus.

And Magnus answered his claim with a claim of his own. Digging his fingers in Alec's naked back. Biting his boyfriend's lower lip. Feeling like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

His shadowhunter loved him. 

A warlock.

They pulled apart to regain their breaths, their sweated foreheads joined, their smiles euphoric.

"You were right, Alexander. No, I won't make love to you tonight, but yes," Magnus breathed. "Tonight is the night."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to my lovely beta Nath, who worked this first day of the year to polish my text.
> 
> And please feel free to leave a comment, here or in Twitter :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
